girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2011-10-12 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- Der großartige Hut! Il cappello maestoso! El sombrero magnifico! The magnificent hat! : Petasus maximus et magnuficentissimus! '''(Est in Anglici "The greatest and most splendid hat.") ~Mysteria Femina~ 16:13, October 12, 2011 (UTC) 16:13, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Ta-Dah!' Any plan where you lose or dont have your hat is a bad plan. Agathahetrodyne 04:05, October 12, 2011 (UTC)Category:Page-by-Page : ...Unless you're Gilgamesh Wulfenbach and hate said hat, despite it being made with Jager love. ~Mysteria Femina~ 04:08, October 12, 2011 (UTC) I wonder if Gil hates the hat itself, or if he hates the fact that wearing it seems to be the only way that people will take him seriously. As of now, the Jagers seem to respect him due to it, and the townspeople of Mechanicsburg only truly believed him to be the son of the Baron after being crowned with it! : Gil hates that hat for the same reason Krosp loves it. AndyAB99 11:32, October 12, 2011 (UTC) : Exactly! ~Mysteria Femina~15:06, October 12, 2011 (UTC) 15:06, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Also is it just me, or is it incredibly impressive how Gil seems to be able to take his father's death in stride? Is it because he is just focusing on a 'fight now, mourn later' method of dealing with this tragedy, or because he believes that his father might have had an ace up his sleeve? After all although it is a very reasonable choice of action, he must have more motivation of starting at the Hospital than merely it being a sound tactical practice! After all take into consideration Dupree, who would probably want her boss around if only to get a steady paycheck doing what she loves, the Lucrezia(s), and possibly another version of Higgs kicking around in the rank and file of the Wulfenbach army and you've got a couple wildcards that could equate to Klaus being alive, but Sun not able to find him. Although the Baron would probably want to be dead, if his story is any testimony, I'm pretty sure that Lucrezia will want him to be kept alive as a puppet. After all he didn't die after being crushed with a flying house and being trapped on a burning airship filled with monsters, so it's very possible to see him later. I just can't wait for the Storyteller Foglio to make his way to Castle Hetrodyne, only to find that Gil has already left! --Kobold0racle 05:31, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... I wonder which exit Othar is using to take Tarvek out of the Castle? If he's anywhere near the Gate of Chimes, there's a chance he'll see Gil and say, "If he's over there, then who do I really have?" Just an interesting possibility for what would make Othar realize that Sanaa has never seen Gil, if he's going to figure it out before trying to deliver Tarvek to the Baron, who may or may not be alive. : Until Klaus resurfaces, Gil is now Baron Wulfenbach. If Gil reaches Castle Wulfenbach ahead of Othar, then Othar, who will ask Wulfenbach troops to take him to the Baron, will be presented to Gil, much to their mutual surprise. AndyAB99 11:32, October 12, 2011 (UTC) : When I said the Baron, I meant Klaus, but good thinking about the whole succession thing. However, that would only happen if Othar doesn't figure out the mix-up some time ''before reaching his destination, and if he asks for the Baron instead of asking for Klaus, and if Wulfenbach's men actually begin calling Gil the Baron. It's still a plausible scenario, but things have to go a certain way for it to work. ~Mysteria Femina~ 14:30, October 12, 2011 (UTC) : I just find the situation more open to humor if Othar is brought to the Baron (Gil). If he asks for Klaus, he's most likely to be told that Klaus is dead whereupon he will open the sack and, upon discovering Tarvek inside, ask "and who the Devil are you?" The rumor of Klaus' demise appears to be wide spread as the Great Hospital has been leveled. So Wulfenbach troops, if aware Gil has assumed command, will be calling Gil Baron Wulfenbach. Of course, they just might bump into each other enroute. Just to point out, while the hat will help Wulfenbach forces recognise Gil, it will also help the invading forces do the same and they are convinced that Klaus is dead and want Gil dead as well. We'll see how well they can handle FSMADDs. AndyAB99 15:44, October 12, 2011 (UTC) And I've had similar theories myself on Klaus's survival, Kobold0racle. I think a lot of Girl Genius readers are speculating on Anevka, Zola, and/or Bangladesh's possible involvement. We'll just have to wait for the Foglios to show us the truth. ~Mysteria Femina~ 06:41, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Sleipnir just looks SO happy to be bringing Gil his hat. XD -- Zerogee 03:12, October 13, 2011 (UTC)